MarioKart: EXtreme Dream Race
by StarryEyes880
Summary: A mysterious letter about an amazing race has appeared in all of the Mushroom Kingdom, and citizens all over the land are ready to race.  But who sent the letter, what is he up to, and can Mario stop it?  By my little bro.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter For Adventure

**MarioKart: EXtreme Dream Race**

**Chapter 1: **The Letter For Adventure

"Ah, an ordinary day, right-a-Luigi?" Mario asked his brother while working on Peach's pipes.

"Yes, Mario," his brother answered. Just then, Toad came running down the ladder and gave Mario and Luigi a letter about something mysterious. Mario opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Sir or Madame," Mario read. In the castle, Peach was reading the same letter.

"Because of your extraordinary abilities," she read. Meanwhile, at Yoshi's Island, the little green dinosaur was reading the letter, too.

"You have been chosen to take part in the EXtreme Dream Race," Yoshi read aloud. At the WarioWare mansion, Wario and Waluigi were reading the letter.

"Drivers have been recruited from all over the world," Wario read. And at Kongo Jungle, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong got the letter also.

"Some with the most advanced type of racing," D.K. read. Plus, at Bowser's Castle, Bowser and his son got it, too.

"And those who's full talents have not yet been discovered," the Koopa King read. Then at Baby Park, Baby Mario was reading the letter, too.

"I'm looking for the greatest driver in the world!" Baby Mario exclaimed. "If that's you, then follow the map that came with the letter."

_What kind of race is this, and who's in charge of it? Find out in Chapter 2._

_Please review, but you don't have to._


	2. Chapter 2: The Racers

**Chapter 2: **The Racers

The next day, everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom was at Screwball Stadium for the EXtreme Dream Race. "Welcome to the EXtreme Dream Race!" yelled a tall man named Michael Whattabooer. He was the one who sent the letters to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Now, to introduce our racers!" he yelled. Then, on a platform behind him, Mario hopped on with a microphone.

Mario: I'm-a-Mario, I'm the best!

Luigi: I'm-a-Luigi, beats the rest!

Peach: My name's Peach, and I'll beat you all!

Yoshi: My name's Yoshi, and I'm the best of them all!

Wario: I'm-a-Wario. I'll win this race!

Waluigi: Waluigi, go at a cheetah's pace!

D.K.: I'm D.K., and I'll make you frown!

Bowser: I'm Bowser, and I'll take you down!

Baby Mario: I'm-a-Baby Mario, and I'll win!

Michael Whattabooer: Which one will be the champion?

"Oh yeah! And there's one more racer!" Michael yelled as he turned to the stadium entrance. Out came a robot named Metal Mario (this one is a robot created by the evil Dr. Mario) on a board that looked like the Silver Surfer's board.

**So the racers and their cars are:**

1. Mario in the Red Plumber

2. Luigi in the Green Rocket

3. Peach in the Peach Blossom

4. Yoshi in the Egg 1

5. Wario in the Wario Chopper

6. Waluigi in the Purple Baron

7. D.K. in the Banana Racer

8. Bowser in the Koopa King

9. Baby Mario in the Baby Buggy

10. Metal Mario on the Silver Surfboard

"All right, racers!" Michael Whattabooer yelled. "Here are the legs of the race!"

**Here they are:**

1. Screwball Stadium

2. Amethyst City

3. Wild Canyon

4. Mushroom Trails

5. Field of Puppies (not poppies)

6. Snowstorm Glacier

7. Venom Volcano

8. Spook Forest

9. Sand Ruins

"All right, racers!" Michael yelled. "On your mark!" The racers put on their seatbelts. Metal Mario leaned down. "Get set!" he yelled. The racers turned on their engines and put their foot on their petals. Metal Mario leaned down some more. "GO!" he yelled. And the racers were off!

_Who will win the race? Find out in Chapter 3._

_3 reviews only? Oh my! Please read and review!_

_Next track:_Screwball Stadium!


	3. Chapter 3: Screwball Stadium

**Chapter 3: **Screwball Stadium

"And there they go!" Michael Whattabooer yelled as the racers started reaching the first turn. Mario had a big lead, but Luigi started catching up.

"I'll-a-beat you!" Luigi yelled at his brother.

"You'll-a-try!" Mario yelled back as he started turning. At the back of the pack, Wario was furious.

"I-a-hate this-a-traffic!" he yelled. Then he sped up his motorcycle. Waluigi saw Wario pass him, but not for long.

"Take-a-this!" Waluigi yelled as his airplane car started flying above the other racers, bringing him into the lead. Until the racers saw a HUGE loop! Who could make it? Waluigi smiled. He just flew past the loop and back into the race. Fortunately, all the racers had a super-speeder in their car, and they made it past the loop, to the finish line!

Note: I forgot to mention: every racer has a Kart Attack. A Kart Attack is an attack done by the cars to get ahead. Here are the Kart Attacks:

Mario – Fireball Frenzy

Luigi – Polterguster 4000

Peach – Heart Storm

Yoshi – Egg Roll

Wario – Wario Waft

Waluigi – Bomb-Omb Engine

D.K. – Banana Surfboard

Bowser – Whirling Fortress

Baby Mario – Chain Chomp

Metal Mario – Silver Speed

Peach was not going to lose. She used her Heart Storm and got ahead of everyone except Waluigi, who already passed the finish line.

"Here are the results!" Michael yelled as everyone looked at the scoreboard. It said:

**1****st**Waluigi – Purple Baron

**2****nd**Peach – Peach Blossom

**3****rd**Wario – Wario Chopper

**4****th**Metal Mario – Silver Surfboard

**5****th**Yoshi – Egg 1

**6****th**Mario – Red Plumber

**7****th**Luigi – Green Rocket

**8****th**Baby Mario – Baby Buggy

**9****th**Bowser – Koopa King

**10****th**D.K. – Banana Racer

_So that was everything. What's going to happen next? Find out in Chapter 4._

_If you want any Mario character to appear in the EXtreme Dream Race, tell me in your reviews. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4: Michael's Scheme

**Chapter 4: **Michael's Scheme

That night, Michael Whattabooer headed to his office. He turned on his watch and looked at it. A real-life picture of Mario's cousin and nemesis, the evil Dr. Mario (looks like Dr. Mario, but wears black coat instead of white) was on-screen. "Everything's going okay, boss," Michael said into the watch.

"Excellent!" Dr. Mario exclaimed. "Soon my master plan will be a success!"

"But, boss?" Michael asked. "Why didn't we get the treasure the easy way?"

"Because the mining company didn't let me have it!" Dr. Mario yelled. "I got you to get the treasure so you could use it for a race! And when the winner gets the prize, I'll steal it back! Then I can complete my plan! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The next morning, the racers were at the starting line to Amethyst City. "On your mark!" Michael Whattabooer yelled. "Get set! GO!" The racers drove off.

**Note: **From here on, this story is not only going to be Mario racers! Racers from Crash Bandicoot, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pac-Man, The Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong etc. are joining! We shall now name the story "Nintendo Kart: EXtreme Dream Race," and its category will be "Super Smash Bros." so don't get confused.


	5. Chapter 5: Amethyst City

**Chapter 5: **Amethyst City

**Note: **From now on, every racing chapter will introduce a new racer, their car, and their Kart Attack. Today's new racer is:

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**

His car is called the Sonic Boom, and his Kart Attack is the Spin Dash.

**Let's continue, shall we?**

"Wait!" Michael Whattabooer said on the speakers. "This is just in! A new racer is on the track! Yes, a new racer is on the track!" A blue ball came rolling onto the racetrack and turned into a blue racecar driven by the fastest dude on two feet: Sonic the Hedgehog! "That's right, folks!" Michael yelled. "Sonic has joined the race! I repeat! Sonic has joined the race!" Mario looked back from his car and grinned.

"We meet again, hedgehog!" Mario yelled to Sonic.

"Nice to see you again, pal!" Sonic yelled back as he sped up, passing Mario!

"Mamma mia!" Mario yelped. "Sonic just-a-passed me!" Sonic kept speeding up, until he passed Waluigi, who was at the head of the group. Then the racers started entering Amethyst City. Donkey Kong started getting furious. He transformed his car into the Banana Surfboard and got ahead. That is, until he crashed into a trap, putting him into a net. The sad thing about Amethyst City is that it has LOTS of traps. Wario laughed and crashed into a wall. Bowser picked up an Item Box, giving him a Blue Flying Koopa Shell. He fired it, but he forgot he was in the lead!

"No!" Bowser yelled as the shell blew up, letting the other racers pass the line!

Now here are the standings:

**1****st**Sonic – Sonic Boom

**2****nd** Yoshi – Egg 1

**3****rd**D.K. – Banana Racer

**4****th**Wario – Wario Chopper

**5****th**Metal Mario – Silver Surfboard

**6****th**Luigi – Green Rocket

**7****th**Waluigi – Purple Baron

**8****th**Peach – Peach Blossom

**9****th**Baby Mario – Baby Buggy

**10****th**Bowser – Koopa King

**11****th**Mario – Red Plumber

**Next time on**_**MarioKart: EXtreme Dream Race**_

It's the ultimate challenge to the end of the next leg, but there are a few unexpected surprises!

**Note: **I'm changing my mind. I'm turning it back to MarioKart, and only one more character will join. I'll tell you who it is later.


	6. Chapter 6: A While Later

**Chapter 6: **A While Later

**Note: **One more racer shall join the race, and that's…

CRASH BANDICOOT!

His car is the Trikee and his Kart Attack is the Wumpa Tornado.

**Let's continue, shall we?**

A while later, the racers were at the starting line of the final track: Sand Ruins! Everyone was in the audience. All the racers were ready. Crash and Sonic stared at each other with an odd face. "On your marks!" Michael Whattabooer yelled. "Get set! GO!" And the racers were off! Later, the only racers left were Mario and Metal Mario. It was going to be close! The finish line was just ahead. And the winner was…Metal Mario by a split second!

"Rats!" Mario kicked the sand as Metal Mario walked up to Michael.

"Congratulations!" Michael told him. "As a prize…" He gave Metal Mario a small blue cube that looked like the one from Sonic Riders. Metal Mario threw it in the air…and was caught by the evil Dr. Mario!

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Dr. Mario yelled. "Now I can use this to rule the world!" He turned to Michael. "As for you, you don't get your part of the deal!" Metal Mario hopped onto a giant Megavitamin airship!

"Get back here!" Mario yelled as he hopped into his plane. Crash and Sonic stood on each wing and went with Mario. The chase was on!

Then at a floating platform in the sky, Dr. Mario smiled with the box in his hand. He was standing on a shrine of power and was about to conquer the world! Then he heard a sound. "What's-a-that?" Dr. Mario asked. A tornado blew the cube out of the villain's hand. Crash grabbed it, distracting Dr. Mario as Mario and Sonic got in their cars.

"Ready?" Crash asked.

"Ready!" Sonic and Mario yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**StarryEyes880**

Wow! That ends THAT story! The adventures aren't over yet! Here are upcoming events in my stories…

**Toontown: Gloomer –**_Chapter 3 – _The Cogs have kidnapped Mickey, but Little Dinky, Robin and Soda are planning to stop them!

**Teamwork Never Dies – **_Chapter 5 – _Wait. I already told you this one! I'm not doing it again!


End file.
